An Irish Escape
by AmericaHetaliaGirl123
Summary: After America gets in a fight with England in front of Ireland, Ireland decides to help Alfred get away from England for awhile, and takes him back with him to Ireland! IrelandxAmerica, rated M for language, later chapters, and of course, just to be safe.


Hi! I just wanted to let you know, that Ireland if a very MINOR character of Hetalia. I couldn't find an official name anywhere. I saw things like Patrick, and stuff, but in a fan fiction his name was Quinn. I like that name, so poof, Ireland is Quinn. :3

* * *

Young Alfred stared blankly at the book in front of him, trying to focus on the blurry words on the page. Stupid England. Stupid rules. Stupid book. He groaned, allowing his face to smack against the book on the desk. The teenage colony had been punished for sneaking out to hang out with his friends. Which he wasn't allowed to hang out with, because he would always return dirty, 'Ruining the family status.' He hated. It was so stupid! He could do what he damned near wanted, he was just as equal as any of them, despite who he care-taker was.

In fact, when he says Arthur Kirkland was his 'older brother', everyone just blankly stared at him. Nobody could believe the stuck up, gentleman Arthur was his older sibling. After all, he was the energetic, dirt-loving, game playing Alfred. It was pretty shocking. Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door. Not bothering to lift his head up or even respond, he just blinked.

"I'm coming in." Arthur said, and opened the door. Alfred sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"What do you want?" Alfred said, resting his head on hand, posture slouched and un-proper.

"First of all, it was to check on your progress. What have you read so far?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "The first three pag-" He was cut off.

"Only three pages?!" England asked, angry. "What have you been doing, sleeping?"

"Actually, yeah, I have." Alfred returned Arthur's angry stare with a defiant one.

England thought for a moment, staring down at Alfred with blank green eyes. Then they lit up, and he smirked slightly. "Well, Alfred... I suggest I get that summary by tomorrow, or you'll regret it." He snickered.

The teenager glared. "What exactly am I gonna regret, your highness?" He shot back.

"Well, first off, you'll have to clean the whole house. And then, if you rebel on doing that, you're only allowed to eat scones that I give you, water, and you'll be locked in your room until I decide to let you out." He returned the glare.

America shot up, mouth opened slightly. "B-But!- That's not fair! That's like, child abuse!" He tried to yell, but it sounded more like a yelp.

"Then you better start writing." England said, then walked out of the room, closing the door with a _click _behind him. Alfred groaned again, and slammed his head on the desk.

"Stupid bushy eyebrows, son of a bitch!" He mumbled. Looking down at the book, he forced himself to focus, reading each word with little or no interest. Yawning, he felt his eyes become droopy, but fluttered them back open. Everything seemed heavier, and he knew he was going to fall asleep soon. "C'mon, you can do this Alfred, just stay awake... " The idea of only eating England's scones until he was allowed to eat normally again helped him a lot. He could just taste the dry, crusty taste of his care taker's scones... and the tasteless water to wash it down with... He shuddered.

As the sun set, the room gradually become darker. Only making him all the more sleepy. He lit a candle, and went back to focusing on the book. Then he got an idea- He could just skip to the back and read the end! Alfred snickered, and flipped to the back of the book. Reading the last two pages, he read the last sentence. _"Goodbye, Eliza." She said, tossing the rose into the grave. _

He blinked. "Aaww, she died? I liked that character." He mumbled, but started to work on his summary. His sloppy hand writing scratching the letters into the paper quickly. His eyes where so heavy... he yawned. No. He couldn't fall asleep, not with the threat of scones over his head. He yawned again. Maybe for a second...

* * *

Sunlight poured through the room, and he was awoken to yelling downstairs. He yawned, and looked at the paper in which he had laid fallen asleep on. "Oh crap! Oh crap!" He rushed to get it done, trying to ignore the voices downstairs. He didn't care, he didn't want to be grounded. The paper was more important.

But then he heard that accent, and he smirked. He knew it all to well, it sounded so weird, yet cool to him. Racing- Er, stopping himself, he walked down the stairs. When he reached the end of the stairs, he popped his head around the corner.

"Get away from me, you bloody git!" England scowled.

"Ah, always the mean one aren't cha? And you're still the wee little shorty I remember!" Ireland teased, jabbing England in the side, returning the glare.

Alfred just stood in the doorway, completely amused, waiting to be noticed. Finally, Ireland looked up, his face suddenly getting much happier.

"Lookie here, we have Alfred! Oh, you've gotten so big from the last time I seen you. You're an attractive little thing, aren't cha?" He smiled, hugging Alfred tightly. America flushed lightly when being called 'attractive'.

"Heh- Thanks Quinn. I think." He laughed, hugging him back. When Quinn pulled away, he burst into laughter. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Did ya fall asleep on a book?" He asked, snickering. America looked as confused as ever, until Quinn gingerly touched his cheek with his finger, and then pulled back, revealing ink stained on his fingers. "You've got ink all over yer face." Quinn mused, whipping the ink on his pants.

"Oh, yeah, I did actually." He shot a glare at England, who was to busy scowling about how stupid his family was to notice. "Artie's making me write a summary of a book as a punishment." He crossed his arms, frowning.

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard!" Quinn rolled his eyes. This caught England's attention.

"He deserved it. He went sneaking off again, and is trashing the family name!"

"I'm not! Just because you're stuck up, doesn't mean I have to be! And the only reason I snuck out is because I you're so controlling! I couldn't stand you!" Alfred yelled back. "Family name? What family name?! You're never here, we don't have a 'family name'! As far as I know, we're known as the rebel teen and the care-taker who abandoned him half of his childhood!"

Everything was dead silent. Whoah.. Alfred just blew a fuse. Finally, England spoke. "Alfred. To your room. Now." He mumbled, glaring at the other blonde. Alfred glared back, and uttered the words that would make Arthur snap as well,

"No."

"What did you sat to me?"

"I said, no."

Quinn just stood there, listening to the conversation, feeling how intense everything was...

"Alfred, room, now!" England screamed, nearly making Alfred jump out of his skin. This time, Alfred obeyed, rushing up the stairs once again.

Quinn looked from England, to the stairs, to England again. "Just a wee bit to far there.. " Was all he could say.

England glared at Ireland. "I can't stand that little teenager attitude of his! He's getting ruder and more defiant by the day!"

Suddenly a light bulb goes off in the Irishman's head. "Well, if ye can't stand him, I could take him off yer hands for ya. For a month or so, just to give ya guys a break from one another." He suggested.

England blinked, and then thought for a moment. "I don't thi-" He was cut off by Ireland.

"Then it's settled! He'll be staying with me for awhile!" Ireland declared, and England, yet again, just blinked. Alfred liked Quinn, he didn't see a problem with it. He would miss him, but they'd get along better if they had some space. Sighing, he grumbled.

"Fine. I suppose it's okay. I'll go tell hi-" He stopped mid sentence realizing Quinn was pretty much already up the stairs.

Quinn opened the door to America's room with an obnoxious slam, scaring the near day lights out of the poor teenager. He looked up at him. "Hey, what're you doing?" He raised a brow at the older, red-headed nation.

"Yer gonna be spending some time in Ireland for awhile!" He announced, and America's face showed a mixture of suprise, happiness, confusion, and a few other emotions that a person would have if someone burst into your room saying your gonna visit another country for awhile. "Pack yer bags, enough clothes for at least a month or so." With that, Ireland left the room, leaving America sitting on his bed.

He stared at the door for awhile, before finally saying,

"What the fuck?"


End file.
